


Big Red And The School Kids

by MoonWindDancer



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/pseuds/MoonWindDancer
Summary: Can Big Red survive a trip to the local school?  Mike Stoker sure hopes so.





	Big Red And The School Kids

"Okay, here we go" Mike Stoker whispered to himself as he guided 'Big Red', the gleaming, impressive-looking Ward LaFrance fire engine up the driveway to the big brick building. "No breaking fingers, no decapitation, no killing."

At this last statement, his Captain and friend Hank Stanley, snorted, "Now, now, Michael. It's only two hours, and they're just little kids. I'm sure you can get through the next two hours without committing homicide."

Mike grinned as his fellow firefighters, Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez laughed at their conversation. "Don't worry, Mike, we'll hit 'em with an inch and a half if they get too close." Chet chortled. Marco added, "Or, we'll at least come to visit you in prison after you kill one of them for leaving prints on Red."

Mike laughed as he pulled the immaculate engine into the parking lot of the Elementary School. "Gee, thanks guys. Love the support."

The two hours went by quickly (and without any major acts of violence), as the guys all kept the kids both entertained and informed. Mike even enjoyed the small group of older children who actually seemed interested in the gauges and equipment in 'his' truck.

Getting back to the station, Cap was shutting his door when he moaned, "Oh, no" His crew hurried over to find out what was wrong, only to burst out laughing.

All except for Mike. He looked positively ill.

There, on the passenger side door, was a myriad of ... stickers.

Puffy hearts, flowers, Barbies, kittens, smiley faces, and rainbows. Right in the center, between the '5' and the '1' was one of the most gawd-awful stickers Mike had ever seen. A sparkly unicorn.

"Is it too late to go back and kill the little monsters?" Stoker grumbled. He reached out to try to peel one of them off, when Cap grabbed his hand.

"Stop! The adhesive on these things can take the finish off the engine. It happened a couple of years ago to 110's. Charley needed to order special solvent. I'll give him a call to see if he's got some." With that, Cap left for his office.

Hearing snickering behind him, Mike turned around, coming face to face with Chet. "So, Mikey, trying to impress the little ladies?" he crowed, "What comes next? Pink paint job? Maybe frilly lace curtains on the windows? Oooh, I got it! Pink and purple flowered seat covers!" Now, Chet was just as annoyed over Red's 'desecration' as Mike, but, the "Phantom" being what he was, just couldn't help but make the best of this opportunity to get Mike. These chances were few and far between, you know? 

One murderous glare from Mike, and the lineman quickly ran into the dayroom, Marco following, shaking his head, "Oh, my friend, you don't know what you just did. You don't poke the sleeping bear." he said to himself.

"Kelly, you're tops on my list, and I don't mean the Christmas list" Mike muttered, still glaring at the travesty done to his beloved machine.

One quick visit from the head mechanic, one totally ignored lecture, and some nasty smelling solvent, and Big Red was as good as new.

Chet came over as Mike was taking care of the rags he used to shine Red up with, and said, "Hey, Mikey, hope there are no hard feelings, okay?"

"No hard feelings, Chester B," Mike returned, giving Chet a friendly pat on the back. "Everything is just peachy."

And with that, Mike walked away, whistling merrily, leaving Chet standing there grinning, totally unaware of the new addition to his uniform.

A sparkling unicorn sticker between his shoulder blades.


End file.
